


Cat Person.

by amirarcieri



Category: Slam Dunk
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirarcieri/pseuds/amirarcieri
Summary: Kaede Rukawa amava i gatti e ne aveva avuto la piena consapevolezza quando si era ritrovato casualmente faccia a faccia con uno di questi.





	Cat Person.

_ **Cat** _ _ **Person** _ _ **.** _

_ The red Cat. _

Kaede Rukawa amava i gatti e ne aveva avuto la piena consapevolezza quando si era ritrovato casualmente faccia a faccia con uno di questi.   
Ogni volta, per più o meno tutti i giorni della settimana che andava e veniva dalla scuola, vedeva così tanti randagi spaparanzati in abbondanza nei vari angoli della prefettura, da non riuscire proprio ad ignorarli.  
Molteplici volte aveva anche provato a interagirci, ma ogni volta i felini scappavano via, raggiando il pelo come se vedessero in lui un pericolo da aggirare con orgoglio.  
Però, il caro taciturno e sempre inespressivo Kaede, imperversava cocciutamente su quella finalità.  
Ninete l'avrebbe dissuaso dal suo intento.  
Voleva adottare un gatto. Ma non uno qualsiasi, quel gatto in particolare. E ci sarebbe riuscito.  
In un pomeriggio solitario di quelli in cui aveva fatto del proprio corpo uno strumento di basket, mentre si accingeva a raggiungere il suo veicolo a due ruote, si accorse che nel muretto del campo da basket dove si era allenato, era apparso un British Shorthair dal pelo rosso e gli occhi di un giada intenso.  
Lo sfondo del mare lucente prodotto dal riverbero del sole pomeridiano e la brezza di salsedine portata di conseguenza all’elemento naturale, fecero quasi sembrare la presenza del felino un abbaglio visivo, ma Kaede sapeva che il felino era fisicamente presente.  
Le sue iridi giada erano fin troppo incombenti e reali per poter pensare qualcosa di diverso o anche solo lasciarla perdere.   
I due si scrutarono a lungo, muti e con lo sguardo inamovibile dall’altro.  
La gatta – perché il micio era una femmina – lo esaminava dall’alto del muretto come se stesse soppesando il genere di persona che fosse il ragazzo sito di fronte a lei, quindi ciò stava a decidere se le andasse profondamente a genio o lo reputasse nemico dei felini, a tal punto, da dover essere graffiato.  
Keade invece era come in attesa di un suo approccio, quasi che se si aspettasse di vederla gattonare verso di lui da un momento all’altro.  
Ma ciò non avvenne. E Rukawa, gli voltò le spalle, salendo in sella alla sua bici.  
Mettendosi in marcia, nel subentrare in strada, il ragazzo diede un’accorta occhiata dietro di se in modo da tenere sott’occhio il flusso della macchine, e quello che focalizzò in un attimo, si accaparrò la sua inconquistabile attenzione.  
Incredibile, ma vero, la gatta era scesa dal muretto, adagiandosi sul bordo del marciapiede per osservarlo allontanarsi con il suo veicolo.  
Nel cogliere la sua coda ciondolare ipnoticamente come un pendolo di orologio, se pur impassibile a livello esteriore, a livello mentale, si disse che quando non l’avrebbe fatto con i suoi compagni nel club scolastico di basket, sarebbe tornato ad allenarsi in quel campo.  
Così, una settimana passò, e tra picchi altissimi di demenza umana, quattro dormite in classe e risultati speranzosi per la partecipazione dello Shohoku al campionato nazionale, Kaede fu di nuovo in quel campo.  
Tuttavia, stavolta l’incontro tra lui e la gatta si svolse differentemente.  
Tanto per cominciare, Kaede ritrovò il felino nell’esatto punto in cui l’aveva lasciato: sul ciglio del marciapiede.  
Kaede sapeva che non poteva essere stata li immobile come una statua di porcellana formato naturale per tutto quel tempo, però la cosa lo colpì comunque.  
Se fosse rimasta lì per aspettarlo o magari perché era uno dei suoi posti preferiti in cui le piaceva stare in panciolle, toccava a lui scoprirlo.  
Dentro Kaede, stava nascendo una consapevolezza che si andava sempre più a schiudere, man mano che lui le si avvicinava.  
Una minuscola speranza di conquista.  
Raggiunta l’altra parte della strada, fu a poca distanza dalla gatta, che non scattò lontano da lui, nè lo aggredì.  
Si limitava solamente a soppesarlo con il suo penetrante sguardo di giada.  
Keade, allora decise di allungare due falcate e chinarsi sulle ginocchia per cercarne un contatto mediante il tattico verso richiama gatto.  
Sulle prime, la gatta sembrava essere sorda - o per meglio dire dispettosamente sorda - ma dopo un paio di secondi si mosse strusciandosi sotto le sue ginocchia.  
“Miao” gli aveva fatto il verso delle fusa che nel linguaggio felino stava semplicemente a significare “Mi piaci”.  
Anche a Kaede piaceva la gatta.   
Nell’affondare le dita nel suo pelo rosso, nel farsi solleticare circolarmente il palmo dal suo musetto, Kaede comprese quanto i gatti lo affascinassero.  
Kaede Rukawa che nulla ne sconquassava l’interesse eccetto che un campo di basket su cui sfoggiare soprannaturali esibizioni atletiche, Kaede Rukawa che trovava il novanta per cento delle persone indigeste e delle stressanti rogne, Kaede Rukawa che preferiva fare un pisolino anziché chiacchierare con un coetaneo durante gli intervalli, quel Kaede Rukawa, aveva appena detto di si ad un felino randagio tanto schivo quanto indipendente, dal carattere abulico e litigioso, ma che all'occorrenza diventava un supporto insostituibile per i suoi nakama.  
Esattamente come lui.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE AUTRICE: ciaoooo, si sono di nuovo io. E stavolta con un progettino dedicato "interamente" a Kaede Rukawa. Diciamo che è uno di quei personaggi in cui uno scrittore che scrive una FF vuole approfondire per chiedersi se riesce a gestire al meglio la sua personalità e come si comporterebbe in determinate situazioni. Un personaggio che ti fa una personale sfida per vedere quanto l'hai compreso e che sviluppi caratteriali puoi fargli avere.  
> Beh, che ne dite? Ho gestito bene? L’idea di lui e i gatti mi è venuta vedendo una fan art di lui insieme ad un gatto e BOOM, ho avuto l’ispirazione per questo progetto. Pensate che nascerà una grande amicizia tra i due?  
> Il progetto, non so quanto sarà lungo in realtà (vado a ispirazione) e ma man mano appariranno anche tutti gli altri personaggi dell’opera.  
> Che altro dire, a si, è un progetto scritto di getto abbastanza semplice da leggere senza pretese. Una cosa simpatica insomma. Infatti lo vedete voi stessi quanto piccolo sia il testo, ma succoso, diciamo.  
> Spero che la gradiate. Vi aspetto con il prossimo capitolo.


End file.
